Conventionally, a plurality of supports are releasably attached to the underside of an electronic device seated on a desk or floor for achieving the purposes of sufficient heat dissipation, easy operation, and preventing the electronic device from directly contacting the desk or floor or saving the occupied space.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown two well known supports 4 attached to the underside of the housing 5 of an electronic device. The support 4 comprises a flat, elongate base 41, a clamp consisting of two spaced vertical members 42 provided on the base 41, a receiving space 43 defined by the vertical members 42 and the portion of the base 41 between the vertical members 42, and an elongated ridge 40 at the inner surface of either vertical member 42.
A plurality of slots 50 are provided at both the top and the bottom of the housing 5. The ridges 40 of the supports 4 are adapted to insert into the slots 50 so as to secure the supports 4 to the housing 5. Accordingly, the housing 5 is able to stably stand on a flat surface (e.g., desk) with the supports 4 being rested thereon. Moreover, it has the advantages of saving the occupied space of the electronic device and maintaining good heat dissipation thereof.
However, attaching the supports 4 to the underside of the housing 5 can only achieve the purpose of stably placing the housing 5 on the desk. This is unsatisfactory for the purpose of seeking an all-in-one design of the support by vast consumers. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel support having adjustable width so that it is adapted to hold the housing 5 in an upright or lying down position. Alternatively, the support is adapted to hold the housing 5 on a wall by a simple fastening operation.